


Mary Prays the Rosary (For My Broken Mind)

by rei_c



Series: Cannibalism Aside (Samn) [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Inheritance, Insanity, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Prayer, Psychosis, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary has a weekly ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Prays the Rosary (For My Broken Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> A long title for a double-drabble, I know. Title stolen from Lana Del Rey's "Body Electric."

John's out at the Legion for the weekly pancake breakfast. She's alone in the house, the quiet sound of birdsong coming through the open window above the sink, and she's just had a warm cup of tea and handful of meds. 

Mary settles in her chair, closes her eyes, and prays the rosary. She does this every Tuesday; the repetition soothes her mind and by the time she's done she feels almost human. The broken edges of her psyche are sanded smooth by the prayers and the mindlessness of the devotion lets her consciousness rest. It'll be enough to last a week, at least, to cover up the way her mind isn't normal -- whatever normal is. 

Someday she might have to teach her boys this; she can already recognise a manic sheen to Dean's eyes. She'd hoped they'd both inherit John's sanity rather than her illness and Dean might not have but there's a still a chance with Sam if she ignores everything that makes him -- strange. Her gorgeous, beautiful boys, and she's done this to them, given them a piece of her she'd prayed they'd never know. 

Predisposition was bad enough, she thought, until she had to face inheritance.


End file.
